Serendipity Retribution
by yopgi-chunsa
Summary: Hermione’s in her 7th year. Draco seems to have taken a Its Hermione’s 7th year and she is head girl. Draco is head boy and his secret twin sister, daria, has come to Hogwarts. A new friendship blossoms with Hermione and daria. 2 gods involved.......
1. Default Chapter

BSerendipity - Retribution By: Samantha Louise Chadwick (yopgi-chunsa)B  
  
B Disclaimer: /B I don't own anything except the story line and any new characters or stuff you don't recognize.  
  
BSummary:/B Hermione's in her 7th year. Draco seems to have taken a liking towards her. Draco's secret twin sister has come to Hogwarts, is Ron falling for her? Voldermorts on the revenge list, and what have two gods got to do with it?  
  
BSetting:B Hogwarts, 7th year.  
  
BU1. A Familiar Stranger /UB  
  
Hermione sighed softly as her fathers' car rapidly approached the train station. That summer had been the worst summer of her life. Her closest cousin, Zoë, had been killed, in what Hermione had later found out had been a mass muggle killing organized by Voldermort. Hermione had sworn she would get revenge on Voldermort some day. She felt like Zoë was the only one of her relatives who truly understood her.  
  
The car came to a stop. Hermione slowly got out of the car and got her trunk out of the boot, she grabbed Crookshanks Carry Case off the backseat and prepared herself mentally for the year ahead. She turned and gave her Mother and Father one last hug, before turning and heading towards platform 9.  
  
She quickly checked no one was looking, then walked straight into and through, the wall separating platform 9 and 10. Hermione smiled as she spotted her two best friends, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. She ran over to them and enveloped them in a big hug. "I missed you guys so badly!" she whispered, before composing herself. 'I must be strong' she thought, 'for Zoë's sake.'  
  
She looked around at all the familiar faces. She spotted Pansy Parkinson, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville and smiled. Gazing around at her surroundings she almost jumped at the sight of Draco Malfoy staring straight at her with a look that she could not decode. Malfoy stared at her, until he realized she was staring back at him, he felt a slight blush at his cheeks, and quickly averted his gaze and stormed off. Hermione shook her head and moved a bit closer to Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron helped Hermione get her trunk on the train, then they went to their reserved compartment and settled down. Harry and Ron had both done a lot of growing that summer. They were both really tall now compared to Hermione, Ron being the taller one. Harry and Ron started discussing Quidditch whilst Hermione read over her homework, checking for mistakes she knew were not there.  
  
Hermione sighed again, stretching her legs and arms. That was it, she was officially bored. "So what have you guys been up to over the summer?" "Oh the usual" Grinned Ron mischievously. "Quiditch.." started Harry. "Practical jokes.." "Checking out girls." "And did we mention quiditch?!".  
  
Hermione laughed at her friends. They were always fun to be around. Just as Hermione was about to comment on their 'checking out girls' the compartment door slid open to reveal a tall slender girl. Hermione smiled at the girl who looked quite nervous. 'Is she a 6th year?' she thought racking her brain as to where she had seen that face before, it looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Erm. could I sit in this compartment with you? The others are all full and I'm a bit lost" the girl said quietly. "Of course you can!" Said Hermione cheerfully, and moving across so the girl could sit down. Harry and Ron stared at her. 'Honestly, GUYS!' thought Hermione as she frowned at Harry and Ron.  
  
The girl sat down nervously then glanced up at Harry and Ron and smiled at them. "Are you a 6th year?" asked Ron flashing her his most charming smile. "No, actually I'm a 7th year. I just transferred here from a French school." "Fascinating!" commented Hermione, "Which one did you go to?" "Beuxbelle's Academy" "Oh I've read about that school! It's supposed to be really elegant, and specialize in refining witches." Smiled Hermione. "That's the one" laughed the girl.  
  
Ron stared at her thoughtfully as she and Hermione chatted like good old friends. She was tall, slim and beautiful. She had long shimmering silver blonde hair, and clear blue grey eyes. Ron couldn't shake off the feeling that she looked rather familiar, and the feeling that he was developing somewhat of a tiny crush on her.  
  
After an hour of the four of them chatting and joking, Ron realized that he didn't even know her name yet. Ron cleared his throat,"Uh, sorry, but uh you never told us your name, may I ask what it is?". " Certainly," replied the girl with a timid smile " Daria. Daria, Julieta Ma-" Before Daria had finished saying her last name the compartment door had slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy. "DARIA! What the hell are you doing in HERE!" Draco interrupted. Daria shook a little, she was a tiny bit afraid of Draco. "Uh.." she started "Daria, you know MALFOY!?" interjected Ron with disbelief. Daria looked at Ron nervously. Draco smirked. "Tell me Ron, why would it be that my twin sister doesn't know me? Come on Daria, you shouldn't waste your time with Potter, The boy-who-lived-just-to-annoy-me, and Weasel. And I have to introduce you to Pansy."  
  
Draco watched Daria as she stood up and said bye to Hermione, Ron and Harry. He stole a quick glance at Hermione before leading his sister out of the compartment and down the train. Ron stared at Hermione in shock. "Did.did Malfoy just say that was his sister!?!" he shouted. Hermione giggled, it was funny to see Ron worked up. He was blushing a deep red to match his hair color. 'So does Ron have a crush on her or something then?' she thought to herself. "Calm down Ron, she doesn't seem as bad as Malfoy is, though I have to admit, we should have spotted it earlier, they look practically identical! I never knew Malfoy had a sister." 'Well this will certainly make our 7th year more interesting' thought Harry.  
  
Not long after the compartment door opened to reveal yet again, Draco Malfoy. Draco frowned deeply. "My sister refuses to talk to me until I apologize to you. Sorry for telling her not to hang around you guys, and uh sorry for calling you Weasel Weasly, and for calling you, the-boy-who-lived- just-to-annoy-me Potter." Draco laughed then turned around and shouted out of the compartment. "There will you talk to me now Daria!?" he called, smirking. God he missed his sister, they had always been together when they were younger, but when it came for them to go to school they carted her off to some French school, where she spent nearly all her time including holidays. But now she was here for the last year with Draco. It would be just like old times, he hoped.  
  
He turned back to face Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were staring at him in shock, had he just apologized!? Draco smirked, then winked at Hermione before walking out of the compartment. Hermione blushed painfully as she replayed him winking at her in her head. 'I think I just hallucinated' she concluded.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To BE Continued... 


	2. 2 The Sorting

b Serendipity - Retribution b  
  
By: Samantha Louise Chadwick (yopgi-chunsa)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and any new characters or stuff you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Hermione's in her 7th year. Draco seems to have taken a liking towards her. Draco's secret twin sister has come to Hogwarts, is Ron falling for her? Voldermorts on the revenge list, and what have two gods got to do with it?  
  
Setting: Hogwarts, 7th year.  
  
A/N : Wow I actually got 1 review for my first chappie! Thanx HEAPS! I hope this chapter answers some of your questions! I'm hoping the html will work, lol I got no idea how to do it!  
  
b 2. The Sorting b  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stole several glances at Hermione during the sorting that night. She was sat in-between Harry and Ron, and boy did she look fabulous. Having not changed into school robes yet, she was wearing a pair of tight denim jeans that fitted her body quiet nicely and a flowery long sleeved peasant top. Her hair had tamed down over the years and now lay in soft waves and curls going mid way down her back. She was laughing and joking with Harry, and Draco felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't HE be the one sitting with her and joking? The people in his house were pathetic, none of the girls where as pretty or as smart, or as nice as her. Except for maybe Daria, but she was his sister! And it wasn't even confirmed she was a slytherin yet.  
  
Daria was to have her sorting straight after the first years. Draco and Daria both knew if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin their father would be furious. 'Then again, ' thought Draco, ' He would just complain and get her switched into slytherin anyway, but for her sake, I hope she gets put there first.'  
  
Draco turned his gaze towards where Daria was standing nervously, not too far behind the first years. She had a brave smile on, but Draco could tell she was afraid. She looked over at Draco and caught his gaze. Draco smiled at her encouragingly, "you'll be fine," he mouthed to her. She smiled at him and shook her head. "No way!" she mouthed back.  
  
Hermione stared incredulously at what had just passed between Draco and Daria. She had been watching Daria, curious about her and worried at the same time. She saw her smiling at some one and looked to see Draco smiling at Daria and mouthing something to her. 'Wow' she thought, 'Draco must have changed over the summer since when was he nice to anyone!'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore as he stood up to make his announcements. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, " He started, a twinkle in his eyes as he beamed down at everyone. " I'd like to get a few announcements over and done with before the sorting of our wonderful new first years commences. First of all, as always, the Forbidden forest is just that, Forbidden to everyone who wishes not to die a most certain death. Secondly, this year our head boy and girl, which is soon to be announced, will be organizing several extra curricular events this year, including a few dances hopefully, and many Hogsmeade trips which we all know you love. And now, this year our head girl, is none other then ." Hermione held her breath in anticipation, 'Dear god please let it be me!' she thought desperately, ". Hermione Granger".  
  
A loud applause broke out over the hall, with the exception of most Slytherins, and Hermione blushed as red as Ron's hair. Harry, Ron, Ginny and nearly all the Gryffindors started yelling and cheering. Hermione flashed them all a grateful smile, 'I DID IT! I'M HEAD GIRL!' she almost jumped for joy, ' Just wait till Zoë finds out!' 'But Zoë will never know now' said a small voice in the back of her head, 'Thanks to Voldermort'. Hermione frowned at this realization, "no, she wont." She murmured, causing several of her friends to give her a quizzical look.  
  
Dumbledore, having paused to allow for the applause coughed slightly, "and the head boy, is none other then." everyone looked towards Dumbledore in anticipation " Draco Malfoy!" The slytherins clapped and yelled! Whilst Draco smirked at everyone. the rest of the hall was silent. "WHAT!? Please, please some one tell me he didn't just say what I thought he said!" Hermione cried out to Harry and Ron. Harry frowned deeply. "Oh great, this is gonna be a helluva year!" declared Hermione with a sigh. She glanced over towards the slytherin table, searching for that shock of silvery blonde hair that just screamed 'MALFOY'. Draco looked pretty pleased with himself, he was smirking at everyone, in his oh so cute way. 'Hold it! Rewind! Did I just think Malfoy's smirk was cute!? What's gotten into me!" Hermione shook her head and turned to face the front, the sorting was just about to begin.  
  
Everyone watched as the numerous first years were sorted. "Hufflepuff!" "Slytherin!" "Gryffindor!" "Gryffindor!" "Slytherin!" "Ravenclaw!." As soon as the first years had joined their new houses Dumbledore stood again. "This year we have a new 7th year student, a sister of one of our current students has transferred here from a French school, and I expect all of you to treat her well. She shall be sorted into her new house now, would you please step up hear Daria Malfoy." The whole hall went quiet, then started bustling with whispering. "Malfoy!? He has a sister? It has to be Draco's sister!"  
  
Daria walked nervously towards the sorting hat, "Slytherin, slytherin, slytherin it has to be slytherin" she whispered under her breath. With one last encouraging smile from Draco, Daria sat down on the stool and lowered the hat over her head. A few minutes went by, and the hall was silent. After a few more moments the hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!". The hall remained silent except for Hermione who was cheering loudly, noticing that no one else was cheering she stopped. Daria had turned quiet pale and looked like she was about to faint. Draco had turned pale too. "SHIT!" he swore out loud. Daria bravely made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. The food appeared, and the feast began. Soon everyone one was talking again. Hermione looked at Daria anxiously, she was sitting there staring at her plate, her face pale and not uttering a single word.  
  
"Daria, are you ok?" she asked, hoping to get a reply from the girl. After a few moments Daria shook her head " I'm sorry, what did you just say?" "Are you ok Daria? You don't look to good! What's wrong?" questioned Hermione. "Oh, um, its nothing important really. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" insisted Hermione "Positive" replied Daria with a small smile. "Lets go for a walk outside!" suggested Hermione. Daria nodded quickly and the two girls stood up and left the hall. Draco watched as his sister walked out arm in arm with Hermione, 'I better follow them,' he thought, 'no doubt father has found out by now, he is going to be furious.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ ==*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be ConTinUeD  
A/N : lol I know I know, short chapter! But just bare with me! I may do short chapters, but lots of them? I'll try to make the next chappie longer.  
Kerbi - thanx for reviewing! Zoe is pronounced the normal way, just on my word it insists on having it as Zoë *shrugs* I think this chapter may have answered abit of your question on what house Daria is going to be in, but I might as well hint that Lucious isn't too happy having a child of his in GRYFFINDOR! ^_- 


	3. 3 AN unexpected OUTBURST

b Serendipity - Retribution /b  
  
By: Samantha Louise Chadwick (yopgi-chunsa)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and any new characters or stuff you don't recognize. THANX kerbi for an idea for a bit of the chapter!  
  
Summary: Hermione's in her 7th year. Draco seems to have taken a liking towards her. Draco's secret twin sister has come to Hogwarts, is Ron falling for her? Voldermorts on the revenge list, and what have two gods got to do with it?  
  
Setting: Hogwarts, 7th year.  
  
A/N : STILL trying to get that html to work! If it doesn't work on this chapter I will just give up. So far only 1 person has been reviewing! =( maybe I should change my summary/description? I guess its not really that good, ANYWAYS! On with the fanfic!  
  
*~*~*~ =^_-=~*~*~* 2. AN unexpected OUTBURST  
  
"Hmm, so what did the sorting hat say to you?" Asked Hermione as she and Daria walked along the edge of the lake. Daria laughed, "So I didn't just imagine it? The sorting hat ACTUALY talks, well that's a relief!" Hermione laughed as well. She was glad Daria was in Gryffindor and she was hoping the two of them would become good friends. "Well," said Daria continuing, "As soon as I put the hat on my head it started muttering something about Loyalty, Devotion, being Hard Working, Friendly and Compliant. Then he started saying ' Hufflepuff? No, no that won't do, perhaps Ravenclaw? Definitely not Slytherin.'" Daria said imitating the voice of the Sorting Hat and sending Hermione into a fit of giggles. " To tell you the truth Hermione I kept asking it to put me in Slytherin, but instead he said Gryffindor."  
  
They walked along in silence a bit longer. "I take it Draco didn't tell many people about me." Daria said sounding sad.  
  
" That's just how Draco is at Hogwarts, Daria, he doesn't really tell anyone anything from what I know." Replied Hermione. She leaned over and gave Daria a big hug. "Don't worry about Draco!"  
  
"Its not really Draco I'm worried about." said Daria quietly. Hermione frowned. 'Poor Daria! I wish I knew what was wrong and could help her. I don't know why, but for some reason I just feel a connection with her, like we were destined to be friends.'  
  
"So what's it like having Draco as a brother?" asked Hermione curiously. " He is the best brother ever!" laughed Daria, Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oks oks, well he can be a little bad tempered sometimes, and a bit bossy, but I'm used to it, and he really is nice. He looks out for me you know? When we were little we were like best friends, always together."  
  
Daria smiled. She had a feeling that maybe Hermione sort of liked her brother, and she had a feeling her brother sort of liked Hermione too. She had to admit, she had heard a lot from her brother about the 'annoying know- it-all' when they had met over the summer. Either Draco really liked her.or he really hated her. Daria hoped it was the first one. Hermione was her first friend at Hogwarts.  
  
"Granger.." mused Daria out loud, "I don't think I have heard of that wizarding family." Hermione blushed a deep red. Daria didn't know she was a muggle born, what would happen when she found out? 'Would she reject me like her brother or all the slytherins for that matter?'  
  
"Uh, well actually I'm not from a wizarding family, I'm a.." "MUDBLOOD!" screamed a voice to their right. With a flash Lucious Malfoy appeared right in front of Daria. " I am VERY disappointed with you!" he screamed. " Talking with a mudblood! What have I told you over and over again girl!?" Daria paled and shrank back as her father continued screaming at her, Hermione stood glaring at him in defiance, 'mud blood my arse'! " . AND HOW COULD YOU GET YOURSELF SORTED INTO BLOODY GRYFFINDOR! A MALFOY HAS TO BE IN SLYTHERIN! AND SLYTHERIN ONLY! I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE PUT IN ANOTHER HOUSE! AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK HOME YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! DON'T FORGET THAT! I GOT THAT CRACK POT OLD FOOL TO SWITCH YOU INTO SLYTHERIN, BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE LIGHTER ON YOU PUNISHMENT, YOU HAVE ASHAMED THE WHOLE FAMILY! THIS WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN!" Lucious continued screaming, his voice as loud as a howler, at that point Hermione lost it. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed, so loud, louder then even Lucious. "IT WASN"T HER BLOODY FAULT SHE GOT PUT IN GRYFFINDOR! " Daria looked at Hermione in shock, as she saw her father avert his glare from her to Hermione. Lucious raised his wand slightly. "What did you say mud blood?" he said sneering.  
  
Hermione gulped, then resumed her defying mood. "I said "SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT WASN'T HER BLOODY FAULT SHE WAS PUT IN GRYFFINDOR" Hermione finished, recounting every word she had said. Hermione and Lucious glared daggers at each other for a few seconds before Lucious smirked and raised his wand. "You'll pay dearly for that, mudblood." Hermione stood her ground, glaring up at him, she had had enough of him. She hated him. " Avada ked.."  
  
"FATHER!" shouted Draco running towards them. Lucious stopped halfway through the spell, and glared at Draco. "What boy?" he said in an angry tone. "Father are you crazy!? Performing the killing curse for the whole school to witness? Just go, don't worry, I'll deal with her." Draco said trying not to sound desperate. He didn't want Granger killed after all.  
  
Reluctantly Lucious nodded, his son did make sense. He turned and stormed off. Hermione sank to the ground on her knees. "Oh my god" she whispered faintly, staring straight ahead. As soon as Lucious was out of sight, Draco and Daria rushed to Hermione. Daria hugged her tightly trying to get her to focus. "Hermione, Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione continued staring into space as if she heard nothing. Draco walked in front of Hermione and looked down at her. She looked so forlorn, after her outburst she must feel really weak. "Hermione?" he said softly. She looked up at him slowly, and gazed into his eyes. They were different some how. Warmer.  
  
Draco picked her up hugging her tightly and walked towards the castle. All was silent. Daria followed closely behind her brother, and several curious glances were sent there way from various students. " Daria, we'll go to the head boy and Head girl dorms" he said quietly before continuing down a hall. A ghost appeared in front of Draco and led them to the dorms, telling them the secret passwords.  
  
As Draco, carrying Hermione, and Daria entered the Head Boy and Girl's common room Draco nearly dropped Hermione in surprise. The common room looked a hell of a lot better then his house common room! It was large and spacious, with a large roaring fire. 4 couches were spread around facing the fire, and several arm chairs. There were 2 desks equipped with ink and quills in the corner. He also saw a staircase leading to 2 doors ahead of him and 2 doors in the right of the room. 'WAS THIS A ROOM MEANT FOR ONLY 2 PPL!?' As he continued to gaze around the room he noticed a large slytherin and gryffindor symbol on the wall, a door handle in each one.  
  
He quickly placed Hermione on a couch gently. Hermione still seemed stunned from her outburst. "Daria, stay with Hermione, I'm going to get us some food" he said disappearing out the door they entered through.  
  
Draco returned shortly to see Hermione sitting up and smiling at Daria. Draco handed her a mug of hot chocolate, and couldn't help smiling in return when Hermione smiled up at him. "Thanks" she whispered, still smiling. "It was nothing," he said sheepishly. Hermione was impressed with the common room. It had been decorated in Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, the red and green went well together, so did the gold and silver.  
  
She had been ecstatic when she saw the large bookcases around the room filled up with books. Books. Hermione's most treasured possessions.  
  
Draco placed a plate of cakes and biscuits on a nearby coffee table, then after saying "You can stay in our common room tonight if you like Daria, Good night sis. Night Granger." He disappeared into what was to be his bedroom.  
  
"I'm so sorry about my father!" Cried Daria. "shhh don't worry its ok." Said Hermione, " he just pissed me off so much, he shouldn't have said those things to you!". The girls chatted for half an hour longer, until Draco appeared on the stairway and kindly asked them to "shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep!". The two girls giggled. But took Draco's advice and soon settled down to sleep. They each slept on a sofa, Hermione not wanting to nigelate (leave out) Daria. And soon enough they were both fast asleep. Draco was the only one who had trouble sleeping that night, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't sleep, he was worried about Hermione, if he was correct, his father would have it in for her. He only hoped he could save her again, if worst came to worst.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*=^_-=*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 be continued. 


	4. 4 Perfect Day?

b Serendipity - Retribution /b  
  
By: Samantha Louise Chadwick (yopgi-chunsa)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and any new characters or stuff you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Hermione's in her 7th year. Draco seems to have taken a liking towards her. Draco's secret twin sister has come to Hogwarts, is Ron falling for her? Voldermorts on the revenge list, and what have two gods got to do with it?  
  
Setting: Hogwarts, 7th year.  
  
A/N : MY CHAPPTERS ARE OFFICIALLY GETTING LONGER! YAY! I have 5 reviews! ^_^ so happy! Thanx everyone for reviewing! (even tho it was only 3 ppl..) I hope you like dis chap, I'm trying to keep Draco in character. I got a really good idea for another fanfic! Lol, I dunno if I should write both at the same time, or do this one first then the other =( so annoying! Anyways read and review please. (also just realized I named chap 3 chap 2! Doh! Hoku - perfect day "On this perfect day, nothing's standing in my way, on this perfect day, where nothing can go wrong."  
  
*~*~*~*~= ^_- =~*~*~*~* chap.4 Perfect Day?  
  
Hermione awoke that next morning energized and cheerful. She had forgotten all about her little 'outburst' the night before, and was a little surprised to wake up on a couch with Daria on a nearby one, and in a strange room. It took her a few moments to realize she was in the Head boy and girl common room, and at that realization she smiled brightly.  
  
She tiptoed up the stairs and up to the door of what obviously must be the Head Girls room. On the door was a picture of what looked like a veela with wings and a halo, who serenely asked Hermione what the password was going to be before letting her enter. Hermione thought for a few seconds.. "Umm.Perfect Day" she said remembering a muggle song that she just loved. It seemed appropriate after all, today did feel like a "perfect day". So far. The door swung open and Hermione walked in and observed her surroundings.  
  
Her new bedroom was large and spacious. She took it all in: several large bookcases filled with muggle and wizarding classics, a large double sized 4 poster bed, with gold and red blankets and sheets, a large vanity, with full length mirror beside it and make up and accessories pilled on top. ('Make up. that's so not me' thought Hermione.) A enormous desk and chair, fully equipped with text books, quills, ink and parchment. A large wardrobe. And a soft comfortable looking red and gold sofa. The walls were also decorated in Gryffindor colours ('no surprise there, its all Gryffindor themed! Bleh!' thought Hermione.)  
  
Hermione smirked, a very rare thing for her to do. "Looks like I will have to transfigure in some more stuff, and change the colour theme a bit" she laughed. She was honestly getting a bit sick of all the red and gold. 'Now, its first day of school, I may as well go in with a BANG! I want to look different, not so geeky and bookwormy. Zoë was going to help me. before she died that is. I'll do it for her, and for me'. She walked over to the wardrobe and started flicking through some of her clothes. "Hmm, no.no.no.no way! Argh looks like I will have to transfigure something."  
  
She grabbed a white shirt, and a pair of old jeans and laid them on the bed. After saying a complicated charm, the clothes slowly started to transfigure. The old pear of baggy jeans became darker denim, tighter looking, and flaring at the bottom of the leg. The white shirt transfigured into a long sleeved white top, with a low neck line, and a slit from her belly button going down. Satisfied with her work Hermione quickly changed into them, her school cloak on top(but opened to reveal her muggle clothes), adding black high-heeled boots for that extra touch. She added some lip-gloss, and a touch of blush, brushed her hair so it lay down perfectly, and quickly put on a necklace.  
  
She grinned at her reflection as she modeled in front of her mirror. Perfect. Remembering Daria she hurried down the stairs to the common room, only to see a note on the couch.  
  
'Hermione, I went back to my slytherin dorm to get ready for classes, I'll see you in potions!  
  
Daria.'  
  
Hermione pocketed the note, and then recalling Draco, went up the stairs and knocked on his door to see if he was there. On Draco's door was a dragon. "He's not in here" the Dragon said fiercely. Hermione shook her head then exited the Head Boy and Girl common room, hurrying down the corridor to the great hall, and breakfast.  
  
She arrived at the entrance of the hall and took a deep breath, putting on her most charming smile, she entered and walked towards the Gryffindor table, to where Harry and Ron had saved her a seat. As she walked she noticed many people glancing at her and whispering, and a few guys just outright staring. This lifted her spirits more, and Hermione even said a gracious "hello" to a few as she passed. So far this year her confidence was soaring.  
  
She sat down next to Ginny and Harry, and immediately reached for some toast. She observed Ginny silently as she munched away. Ginny had definitely changed a bit over the holidays too. She no longer fawned over Harry, and was quiet popular with the people in her year, surprisingly even with the slytherin guys as well. She was now medium height, with shoulder length red hair, which had auburn highlights. Hermione was glad Ginny was one of her closest friends. She didn't know if she could survive this year without her.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" said Ginny, after turning around and noticing Hermione was sat next to her. Hermione grinned at her and said "good morning". They started talking about the summer holidays, but Hermione's thoughts started to drift. She briefly listened to Harry and Ron's conversation over quidditch, but found it way to boring. She found her gaze drifting around the great hall, to land on a pair of silvery blue eyes. Draco. He was staring intently at her, but as soon as her gaze fell upon him he turned to Daria and asked her something.  
  
Hermione was positive he had been looking at her for a second, but why would he? She dismissed the notion as quickly as it came, and decided she may as well get ready for class. She stood up and said "see ya later" to Harry, Ron and Ginny, and walked lazily out of the hall and down to the library. She had an hour before class started. Her first class of the day was muggle studies, and she thought she better take along a muggle book so that she had something constructive to do when she finished first.  
  
She walked in, and wandered up and down the many bookshelves, looking every now and then at a book, and then replacing it, having already read it. Finally she came upon a muggle book she had not read yet. 'Lorinda Leigh'. She sat down at a table in the middle of the library and started to read.  
  
After ten minutes of reading a shadow fell over her, she looked up to only to see the same pair of silvery blue eyes that had been staring at her over breakfast that morning. Only now, it seemed more like they were glaring. "What?" she said uninterestedly. "What the heck were you doing trying to get into my room this morning!?" he yelled at her, causing several students to turn there heads curiously, and Madam Pince to glower at them.  
  
"What!?" said Hermione shocked. 'Me? Try to get in his room!?'. "My door's guardian informed me you were trying to break the door down" he replied irately. Hermione laughed, and Draco looked at her angrily. 'She's laughing? She's supposed to be intimidated, not laughing. crying even?!' "I think your rooms guardian might have a tendency to exaggerate quiet a bit. I simply knocked on your door to see if you were in there, and you were not, so I left." Hermione said with slight amusement. Seeing that Madam Pince was making her way over to them, Draco simply glared at her, before storming off. Hermione smirked happily. So far her day had not been ruined, just slightly ruffled and she was secretly glad that she had shown up Draco.  
  
"Bloody know-it-all!" Draco swore under his breath. He didn't know why he had accused Hermione of trying to get into his room. True, his guardian had mentioned she had knocked. He just felt this urge to talk to her, and unfortunately, that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. " Why the hell did I go and do that!?!' he said out loud to the empty corridor. " I must be losing it" he concluded, "wanting to talk to a know it all like her?! Pitiful."  
  
First class of the day went by quite nicely for Hermione. Few students took Muggle Study's, and Hermione was the only actual muggle born who had opted to do so. Surprisingly enough Draco Malfoy was one of the other students who took the subject, claiming that his father insisted he did.  
  
Hermione could feel Draco glaring at her from the back of the classroom the whole lesson. She glanced over her shoulder a few times, and even stuck her tongue out at him once, infuriating him to no end. He was trying to intimidate her, that much she knew, but she had decided she would not get all worried over it like she would have in previous years, and she quite enjoyed herself that lesson. Whilst Hermione had Muggle Studies, Harry and Ron had Divination. Why they bothered with it Hermione had no idea. 'A bloody waste of time if you ask me' she thought.  
  
Next lesson of the day was double potions with slytherin. Gryffindor always got potions with slytherin, but Hermione was glad of this for once, Daria did potions too! The girls had promised they would partner up with each other if they could.  
  
Hermione walked into the empty potions class early, and sat down in her seat, making sure to save a seat for Ron and Harry as well. Soon the classroom started to fill up and Harry and Ron entered and sat down next to Hermione. "How was muggle studies?" asked Ron. "It was pretty easy, and how was divination for you?" replied Hermione with a knowing smile. Most likely Harry had had his death predicted yet again. "Apparently..." started Harry with a rueful grin, "I'm going to die tomorrow from wild beasts." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione giggled. "I should hope not!" she exclaimed, just as Snape entered the classroom, glaring at the Hogwarts trio, and smirking at the slytherins.  
  
Everyone quieted down and turned to face the front. No one wanted to suffer from Snapes wrath on the first day of classes. "Today.." he said, throwing an evil smirk towards the Gryffindors. " We will be brewing and testing an aura potion. You will get into pairs, then once the potion is made, drink some. The aura potion allows some one who was drunk the aura vision potion to see and decode your auras. I shall be the one doing so." Hermione perked up at the mention or aura. She had read a lot about them, and apparently your aura could tell you a whole heap of stuff about a person, their past, their future, their traits. The list was endless. " And now for the best bit. The slytherins will be choosing their partners. You partner has to be a gryffindor of the opposite sex." At that everyone's face paled and Snape seemed to be taking great joy in that fact. "Choose your partners, now." He barked impatiently.  
  
Hermione glanced around the room and saw several slytherin boys looking towards her, and a few inching forward. 'SHIT!' she mentally swore. 'Please not Crabbe or Goyle, I would die if I have to be partnered with those thick oafs!' She looked up to see Draco standing in front of her, and facing the other boys. "Grangers mine, get lost." He said to them threateningly. One of them smirked, "Grangers yours? She your girlfriend or something?" he spat. Draco glared at the one who dared appose him. "I want good marks Van, as I suspect the rest of you do." And with that done he sat down in a spare seat near Hermione, and the rest of the guys went to find a Gryffindor Girl. Hermione stared at him in surprise, and then remembering his words "I want to get good marks" she scowled. 'Is that all people see in me? Only good for getting good marks?'  
  
Ron had paled at Snapes words, with his luck he would be stuck with Pansy Parkinson, or worse, Millicent Bulstrode. A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, "Care to be my partner Ron?". Ron looked up into friendly silvery blue eyes. "YES!" shouted Ron happily, and a bit too loudly to Daria. Daria grinned at him and sat down next to him. 'Thank god!' thought Ron, 'not only did I get a pretty slytherin, but a nice normal and friendly one too!'  
  
Harry was left sitting at a desk all alone. A few slytherin girls were still considering there options, and the thought of being partnered with one of them scared him. Slytherin girls were, after all, known to be nasty and mean. Harry looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking down at him. Pansy Parkinson. Pansy smiled at him sadly, "Guess where partners then" she said quietly before slipping into the seat next to him. Harry thought he had hallucinated for a second. Did Pansy just say something nice? And actually smile at him!?  
  
Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Over the last 2 years she had become quite pretty, long flowing black hair, small and slender. She reminded him of the ugly duckling who had become a swan. The more he thought about it, he realized that not only had she become prettier, but her personality had also changed over the last 2 years. She had not said anything mean to anyone, unprovoked, since 5th year. And since then she had never said anything mean to Harry. She had also grown more distant, and drifted from her gang of slytherin girls, becoming more of a loner. Whenever she was insulted, which seemed to happen quiet frequently, all she would do was stare at them with a blank face, showing no emotion. Harry felt sorry for her. Something must have happened to cause this much of a change in her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ (to be continued)  
  
Next chapter : the rest of the lesson.  
  
A/N: sorry ppl but I just can't write this all in one chap or it will take me like another week or 2 before I post it! :P Thanx to everyone who reviewed. This chap is longer then the last one by about 700 words ^_^  
  
Please read and review! 


	5. astonishing aura

b Serendipity - Retribution /b  
  
By: Samantha Louise Chadwick (yopgi-chunsa)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and any new characters or stuff you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Hermione's in her 7th year. Draco seems to have taken a liking towards her. Draco's secret twin sister has come to Hogwarts, is Ron falling for her? Voldermorts on the revenge list, and what have two gods got to do with it?  
  
Setting: Hogwarts, 7th year.  
  
A/N : Oks this is the rest of the potion lesson! And for all those that don't like pansy, too bad! :P I like pansy, I reckon she's just misunderstood, and in my fic she's nice pansy! : )  
  
*~*~*~*~= ^_- =~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter.5  
  
As soon as everyone had gotten themselves into pairs Snape continued with the instructions in a bored tone. "The gryffindors will collect the supplies, and then depending on what the slytherin chooses, 1 of you will prepare the ingredients, the other will brew the potion." Snape turned and started to hastily write down the steps of the potion and the ingredients on the black board.  
  
"Well Malfoy " said Hermione frostily, she was still a bit pissed about what he had said earlier, "What do you want to do? Prepare the ingredients, or brew the potion?" "Neither" he replied with a smirk. Hoping his remark would piss her off, he succeeded. "Alrighty then, my choice, I choose brewing the potion." Hermione said jadedly. Draco scowled at her, she wasn't supposed to say that! " What ever, brain.". Hermione smiled at him, causing him to look at her in shock. 'I think I've lost my touch' he concluded.  
  
He slowly dragged him self up and out of his seat, heading towards the front to collect the ingredients. Watching as everyone else was running around frantically trying to get their potions done in record time. Whilst he was doing that Hermione had found her cauldron in her bag and engorgiod it to just the right size. She sat down and stared into space while she waited for Draco to hand her the ingredients, she was hoping desperately that they wouldn't manage to screw up the potion. Chopping furiously Draco nearly cut his fingers a few times, he thrust the chopped herbs into Hermione's hand with a scowl and then continued with the work. During the whole process of brewing the potion Draco just couldn't help from slipping in a few snide remarks to Hermione, she was really getting on his nerves. "bitch" he muttered under his breath.  
  
On the other side of the room things were going quiet differently for Harry and Pansy. Pansy had kindly offered to do the job Harry didn't want to. As Harry fetched the ingredients she started humming a soft melodic tune whilst setting up. At first the two worked in silence, but a strange comfortable silence. Pansy smiled at Harry as she added the last ingredient. "Almost done now, and we haven't managed to stuff up! We've just got to stir it and let it simmer." They both sat down, and looked around the room, until Harry couldn't stand the silence any more. "So how were your holidays?" he asked interestedly, he had no idea what Pansy would do in her holidays. Pansy turned to Harry startled, she had never expected Harry Potter to be so nice to her. 'I guess I misjudged him my first year'. "I'd rather not talk about them." She said quietly, not wanting to lie to Harry. He looked at her puzzled, it hadn't really been the answer he was expecting, but he shrugged it off and tried to find another topic of conversation. Quidditch. "Who do you think will win the Quidditch cup this year..?"  
  
Else where in the room Ron and Daria weren't doing too well. Ron couldn't concentrate, he kept thinking about Daria, and by now she was starting to get pretty annoyed. "Ron!" she said exasperatedly, "don't start daydreaming! You need to keep brewing the potion!" Ron shook his head, then blushed a deep shade of red "Sorry" he mumbled, as he stirred the potion, but yet again his thoughts started to wander. The noise of the room seemed to disappear, and all he could hear was his heart beating, and the soft breath of Daria. Daria, beautiful Daria. He wished with all his heart at that moment that he could just. "RON!" Shouted Daria as she noticed he was about to screw up the potion. Ron came back to reality with a jolt, and blushing a deep red again mumbled "sorry" in apology. Daria shook her head, ' he must be really out of it today.'  
  
A large boom issued from some where in the room, and everyone turned to see Neville standing next to a melting cauldron, shaking from head to toe, and with scorch marks all over. The room filled with a rather pungent smell, causing a few students to gag and hold their breaths. Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste and watched as purple smoke floated from the cauldron and out the open window. His partner, Millicent Bulstrode was walking towards him from across the room, looking as if she was about to beat the crap out of him, but Snape quickly diverted any more trouble. "Longbottom, yet again you manage to screw up a potion, though I am not surprised. You fail, but still need to take the potion, is anyone kind enough to lend some to Longbottom and Bulstrode?" he sneered in a loud deadly whisper. Millicent gaped at Snape in shock "Do I fail too sir!?" she screeched. Snape flinched, but replied with " well since it was evidently not your fault, you shall pass. Now is anyone going to share some of their potion!?!"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up instantly, and Snape glared at her in contempt. She had anticipated this happening, and had brewed extra just in case. "Th-th- thanks Hermione" Neville stuttered with a grateful smile as he tried to escape the presence of Snape.  
  
Not more then 15 minutes later Snape rose from his chair and announced that there time was up. Everyone had managed to complete their potions. Everyone that is, except for Neville and Millicent. "I'm actually quite pleased with today's results, everything went according to plan, with the exception of Longbottoms potion, not that that hadn't been anticipated anyway, I suppose bad habits are hard to break, particularly yours Longbottom." The Gryffindors looked at Neville in sympathy whilst the majority of Slytherins smirked in mirth. Millicent was sulking in the corner, and Pansy was frowning, unnoticed, at Snape. "Now in 10 minutes time we shall be testing the potion, and I shall be recording your auras" finished Snape with a slight smile. He was actually interested in what each student's auras would be.  
  
There was a mad frantic rush as everyone ran around the room trying to get their potions ready for testing. Hermione was starting to feel nervous, there was still the possibility she had stuffed up, even though she had checked and re checked several times. "Don't worry Granger, you didn't stuff up." Draco tried to say in a not so reassuring voice, but failed miserably. Hermione smiled at him gratefully, and took 3 deep breaths. The room became quiet, and Snapes voice floated out softly but demandingly. "Potter, Parkinson, you two first." Pansy stood up, with a trace of a smile on her lips, and gulped down the potion, pulling a face as the full force of the taste hit her. Snape looked at her, then down at his paper. He then gasped suddenly and looked back up at Pansy with wide eyes. "What is it sir?" Pansy asked with doubt in her voice. "N- nothing" replied Snape trying to keep a calm voice, but Hermione noticed his falter. She looked at him suspiciously. His forehead was sweating, and his hair looked greasier then ever. His face was calm, and only his eyes gave him away. They looked panicked. He ferociously scribbled something down on his scroll, and then looked towards Harry expectantly.  
  
Taking the hint, Harry slowly raised the flask to his mouth, and after taking a cautious sniff, downed the contents. Snape looked Harry up and down, analyzing every detail. He had expected Harry's aura to be as such, showing the importance of his life, but Pansy's had been a complete and utter surprise. Who knew that Pansy would have such an important role to play? Well Snape did now, though he did not know exactly how important her role would be, or what it would be for. Snape wrote down his notes, and then looked around the room, searching for another victim.  
  
Snape smirked slightly, "Longbottem" he said in a deadly whisper. Hermione smiled at him sympathetically and handed him a vial of the potion. Neville knew he could trust Hermione, she never made mistakes. He quickly downed the contents then looked towards Snape nervously. Snape looked completely flabbergasted at what he saw. How could Neville possibly have an aura suggesting he had the potential to become a potions master? Snape shut his mouth with an audible click and glared at Neville ordering him to sit down. He started to go through the rest of the class. Goyle, Crabbe, Bullstrode, Dean, Finnigan, Brown, everything average and normal. He slowly made his way around to the last four. Hermione, Draco, Daria and Ron. It was nearly the end of lesson so he told them to all take the potion at the same time. Ron almost gagged as he swallowed the potion. "Eurgh!!" sounded Ron. All this was too much for Snape. He looked at their aura's, shouted "10 points from Gryffindor.. class dismissed" then fainted on the ground.  
  
The class stared at him with open mouths, well everyone except Draco that is. Who simply grabbed his bag and stepped over Snape, continuing out the door. "Prat!" Hermione muttered towards his retreating form, "Honestly what is everyone standing here for! Some one fetch Madam Pommfery!" Harry nodded quickly and ran out the door, followed by Pansy Parkinson. "What happened?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head. "I've got no idea. Ok everyone time to leave!" She shooed everyone except Ron and Daria out of the room. With disappointed glances and mutters everyone left, some makings sure to 'accidentally' kick Snape on their way out getting them a furious glare from Hermione. 


End file.
